


Midnight Craze

by Captain_of_the_sass



Series: Tumblr oneshots [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Getting Together, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smooching, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_the_sass/pseuds/Captain_of_the_sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Leonard tended to avoid going to clubs- namely, one James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Craze

**Author's Note:**

> based on the tumblr prompt "McKirk + Bones - Versaemerge"  
> a oneshot based off the song "Bones" by VersaEmerge
> 
> as always, this fic is unbeta'd so let me know about any mistakes

Jim partied the same way he did everything else: fast and wild, his eyes glimmering.

“This is ridiculous.” Leonard muttered, but he allowed himself to be tugged through the writhing crowd, Jim’s hand hot and heavy around his wrist. The entire room was flashing in vibrant colors, music blaring so loud that Leonard could feel his bones vibrating with the beat. They skirted along the dance floor until Jim caught sight of whatever in God’s name he’d been looking for, a wide grin spreading over his face as he sped up, yanking Leonard along before depositing him at a table. He was greeted by a chorus of “Happy Birthday, Leonard!” and he looked around, wide eyed at his friends. Gary and Kelso (more Jim’s friends than his, but still pleasant to talk to) sat to his left, along with several of his other classmates and a nurse from his department.

“Surprise!” Jim crowed, “Happy Birthday, Bones” the kid was smiling, but his eyes were tight, gauging Leonard’s reaction. It wasn’t his typical scene; drinking and partying and nonstop music, but Leonard appreciated the effort. He rolled his eyes and ducked his head to hide a smile and Jim took that as his cue to squeeze his way into the booth, their legs so close that they brushed together with every subtle shift. And if Leonard purposely leaned into the touch, well, no one had to know. The group made small talk and drank, drank some more, then slowly devolved into a sort of tipsy excitement. Eventually they staggered out of the booth and left Leonard sitting there, staring at the hand outstretched before him.

“You comin’?” Jim shouted above the music, nodding towards the dance floor.

Leonard shook his head, “You go on ahead, kid.” 

An odd look flashed across Jim’s face for a moment and then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd. Leonard picked him out again after a while, catching sight of blond hair and a brilliant smile. And _damn_ , could that kid dance. Flashing lights illuminated his skin in shades of green and purple as he ground himself against his fellow dancers, and Leonard found himself unable to look away. Jim moved along from dance partner to dance partner, and the way his hips moved seemed downright unholy. And then suddenly Jim was kissing someone, the telltale slide of tongue and lips unmistakable even from across the room, and the ground dropped out from beneath Leonard’s world . The two parted and Jim spun into someone else and repeated the act and Leonard was moving before he could even think, stone-faced as he plowed his was through the crowd. Jim caught sight of him between sloppy kisses and smiled.

“Bones! Hey,  I was wondering when you’d-”

Leonard grabbed hold of the front of his shirt and hauled him along, stalking towards the secluded hallway in the back where the bathrooms were. It was quieter there, the colorful light just barely dancing along the wall. Leonard dragged Jim into the bathroom and backed him against the wall, heart pounding in his chest.

“Bones, what the _hell_ , man!”

Leonard forced his hand to unclench, leaving it hanging midair above Jim’s chest as he took a shuddering breath.

"Don’t do that.” He whispered.

“What?”

“Don’t just fucking _kiss_ people, dammit!” Leonard shouted, “You don’t just do something like that because you _feel_ like it!”

"Why not?” Jim demanded, blue eyes wild, “I didn’t make them do anything, _they_ initiated it, so I don’t see your fucking problem.”

“ _The problem is that it didn’t mean anything!_ ” Leonard took a shuddering breath. Why was he so damn worked up over this? People kiss. It happens. But some traitorous part of himself kept replaying the image of Jim’s tongue in someone else’s mouth over and over again. Leonard pulled in another shaky breath. “You shouldn’t…kiss someone you don’t love. And you sure as hell shouldn’t kiss someone you don’t know.”

There was silence save for the muffled beating of the music, and Leonard wondered how long they’d have the bathroom to themselves before someone else came barging in. Jim was staring at him, eyes calculating, and it made Leonard squirm.

“So you’re saying…” Jim muttered slowly, “I shouldn’t kiss someone unless I love them.”

Leonard eased away, and stared at his shoes. “I’m sorry, Jim, I don’t know why I got all worked up. It’s not my place to tell you who you can and can’t-“

“Okay.”

“Jim?”

“Okay, Bones. I won’t kiss anyone I don’t love.” Slowly, gently, Jim’s hand found it’s way to Leonard’s cheek and suddenly he was being kissed, his eyes wide. They spun slightly until Leonard’s back hit the wall, Jim’s thigh pressing up between his legs.

and Jim kissed the same way he did everything else: fast and wild, and so damned good that Bones didn’t even stand a chance.


End file.
